


Team

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Songfic, roman and virgil are at odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: We live in cities you'll never see onscreen,Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things.Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams,And you know we're on each other's team
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativtwins - Relationship, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> songfic inspired by Lorde's 'Team'
> 
> enjoy!

Roman is twelve when he first meets Virgil. It’s late at night and him and Remus have been out, digging through garbage to find something to eat before they go home.

“Whatcha doin?” The voice pipes up and Roman looks to see a kid around his age, black and purple hair wild.

“Nothing.” Roman doesn’t trust the look in the kid’s eyes, but Remus does and he blurts over his twin, a toothy grin on his face.

“We’re lookin for food! I’m Remus!”

The kid laughed. “Hi Re, I’m Virgil.”

Roman squinted at the kid and held back a hiss. “Where do you live? Why are you here?”

Virgil leaned forward from his spot, almost as if he had a secret to share. “We live in cities you’ll never see onscreen.”

_ We? _

Roman didn’t like the sound of that, so he pulled Remus away from Virgil and when he looked back, the kid was gone.

…

Roman’s fifteen when he wakes up to see that Remus has run away. His twin left nothing behind but a note saying that he was tired of dancing around lies and he was going to be free.

It had been just him and Remus against the world for so long and now he was alone. He thought that they were a team, that nothing could get in the way, but Roman’s never felt so wrong. It hurts and he never gets over it.

…

Virgil was seventeen when he decided to go to public school. It’s senior year and the way that Remus talked it up made it sound fine, so why not?

His dads weren’t letting Re go though. There was too much of a risk that he’d be forced to return to an abusive house and so it was with great anxiety that Virgil walked into the high school.

…

Roman was seventeen when he recognized a mop of black and purple hair, still as wildly untamed as when he was twelve meeting a scrapy kid in an alley.

He’s seventeen when he tackles Virgil and sends them both to the principal's office on the first day of senior year and it’s almost noon when Virgil’s parents come in, surprised to see Roman there.

“Can you explain why you decided to assault our son?”

Roman swings his leg back and forth as he tries to think of an answer that doesn’t have to do with dumpster diving and recognizing someone you met when you were twelve.

“I don’t know.”

Virgil glared at him sideways, his head tilted at an odd angle as he pressed an ice pack to his nose. “Well fuck you.”

“Virgil, language!” Roman wasn’t sure which father said it, but he smugly tilted his chin at the other teen.

The principal, who was tired of the bickering and most certainly was not getting paid enough for this, slammed his hand down.

“Detention. Both of you.”

“But--” Roman protested

“He starte--” Virgil said at the exact same time.

“I don’t care and it’s only for one day.” the principal spoke over both of them, waving a hand to quell any other arguments.

…

Virgil kicked Roman’s seat. “Why do you hate me?”

Roman kicked backward, missing the seat but getting the point across. “My brother practically went crazy after meeting you.”

“Bitch how, I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

Roman hissed and turned around in his chair. “We live in cities you’ll never see onscreen.”

Virgil’s jaw dropped. “Not very pretty but we sure know how to run things.” he whispered as Roman’s anger melted into confusion.

“What?”

“You’re coming home with me, come on.” Virgil stood abruptly and walked to the window, popping it open and looking back at Roman.

“Coming?”

“How can I trust you?”

Virgil shrugged. “We’re on each other’s team.”

Which made no sense to Roman, but he stood anyway and let the emo help him out of the window.

…

Remus is seventeen when his brother and his twin come crawling in through a window.

Roman is seventeen when he hugs his twin for the first time in years.

Virgil is seventeen when a crying Roman looks at him from over Remus’ shoulder and mumbles an intelligible thank you.

Logan and Janus come home to see that they’ve somehow picked up another stray kid, one who was somehow best friends with Virgil now, and who shared an uncanny amount of similarities with Remus.

It didn’t matter though, because they were now a family.

Or as Virgil would put it, a team.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments I am starving for attention.


End file.
